The Family They Always Dreamed Of
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot request for Shanell313. Randy and Madison Orton have wanted a family for a while. After many miscarriges and one failed adoption, they decide to try a different approach. Will everything work out for them to finally have the family they always dreamed of?


This is a one shot request for Shanell313. Hope you and everyone else likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Madison Orton sat in the court house waiting for her husband, Randy to get there. It was the hearing to finalize the adoption of Isabella Marina Orton, a three year old orphan from Russia. Madison and Randy had gone to Russia after the private adoption that they had set up in St. Louis fell through when the birth mother changed her mind.

They had decided on adoption after Madison suffered her fifth miscarriage when three years. They thought Aubrey was the answer to their prayers. But after she gave birth to a son, she decided against adoption. It was then that Randy's friend, Mike Mizanin, suggested an international adoption. Mike and his wife, Sarah, had gone to Romania to adopt a little girl.

Madison had done the research and contacted the Russia government. They set up the meeting at the orphanage. Both Madison and Randy had fell in love with Isabella immediately. And they started the adoption process. They knew it would be hard at first to get Isabella use to them since she was three but she was the child they wanted.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get Vince's recommendation." Randy said as he rushed in.

"That's okay. The hearing isn't for a few minutes." Madison smiled as she held Isabella. They had been granted temporary custody of her when she arrived from Russia.

"I'm just ready for our custody to be permanent and we will officially be Isabella's parents."

"Orton adoption case?" The clerk said from the door.

Madison and Randy walked in with their lawyer and Isabella. Everything was done, all they had to do was make sure it was in order and then the adoption would be final.

"Please rise for the Honorable Trent Hill." The bailiff said to the court room. Everyone stood and the judge took his place.

"Be seated." He said to them. "Case no. 346539RO. The adoption of Isabella Olgeov by Randy and Madison Orton. Are the parties here?"

"Yes, your honor." Adam Summers, the attorney for the state, said.

"Yes, your honor." Katherine Young, the Orton's attorney, said.

"I have the petition here from The Orton's. I have the paperwork from Russia as well as from the social worker here." He said as he looked over the paperwork. "Ms. Taylor, will you please take the stand."

The social worker took the stand after being sworn in. "Ms. Taylor, you visited the Orton's before Isabella was placed in their care and you have since visited after, what is your recommendation?"

"I think the Orton's are perfect parents for Isabella. They are both loving and caring. They can provide a wonderful environment for her. She would be cared for and I have no doubts about placing her with them."

"Thank you." He said as she stepped down. "Ms. Romanov, please take the stand." The Russia social worked took the stand after she was sworn in. "Ms. Romanov, what is your recommendation?"

"I have visited the Orton's as well and I have talked to them and Isabella." She said in a Russian accent. "I feel that they are the best parents for Isabella. As you know, her parents were killed in an accident when she was two. She is a special little girl and The Orton's have taken the time with her. I feel she is in the right place with them."

"Thank you." He said to her as she stepped down. "Mr. and Mrs. Orton, after talking with the social workers and also Isabella. And reading over the recommendations and references, I hereby grant the adoption of Isabella Olegov. Who will now be known as Isabella Orton. There will be a new birth certificate done as well as social security card. Isabella Orton is now a citizen of the United States. Mr. and Mrs. Orton, Isabella, enjoy your family. This case is closed."

Randy smiled at Madison and Isabella as the judge said that. They were a family now. He picked up Isabella and looked at his wife.

"Randy, Madison, congratulations." Their lawyer said.

"Thank you." Madison smiled. She looked at Randy. "Let's go home."

He nodded and the three of them headed out. Randy hadn't told her that he had invited everyone over to celebrate Isabella into their family.

They arrived home and Madison smiled when she saw the cars. "I guess this party is for us?"

"Yes." He smiled. "We have the right to celebrate that Isabella is now permanently in our family."

Madison nodded and got out of the car. She got Isabella from the back and they headed in. Randy opened the door for them.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when they did.

"Congratulations." Mike said as he and Sarah walked up with Dominica, their daughter.

"Thanks. We couldn't have done this without you." Randy said as they hugged them.

"We are just glad it worked out." Sarah said.

"You guys make the perfect family." Jessica Cena, Sarah's sister and the wife of John Cena, said walking up. "I'm so glad everything worked out."

"Thanks Jess." Madison smiled.

"Well, I think you guys should enjoy this party." John said walking up.

Randy and Madison nodded and headed further into the house. Everyone congratulated them on the adoption. Once everyone had, the party soon started to wind down. And soon it was just Randy, Madison and Isabella.

Madison put Isabella down for the night and headed back downstairs to help Randy clean up. "Well she's asleep."

"Well it was a big day for us and her." Randy smiled.

"I'm so happy that it all worked out. I can't imagine life without Isabella."

Randy smiled and walked over to his wife and pulled her to him. "Isabella is forever ours. She is our daughter and we will always take care of her."

She smiled and kissed him. "Let's finish cleaning up and then we can go upstairs."

They both quickly finished up downstairs and then headed upstairs. They stopped by the nursery and look in on Isabella. She was sleeping peacefully. They then headed to their room. They spend the night celebrating and thinking how lucky they were to have Isabella. She was their perfect little girl and they couldn't wait for the rest of their life with her.

Please Review!


End file.
